


Paintings.

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: After being shown a video of a viral trend on tik tok; Mickey can't get it out of his head.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Paintings.

**Author's Note:**

> The trend of people drawling their nudes on tik tok made me think of what our favorite south side thug would do if he saw it. 
> 
> Feedback is amazing. Thanks for reading!

Mickey was sitting at the table eating his breakfast with Franny and Liam as he hears Debbie stomp downstairs. “Mickey..look at this trend on tik tok.” Mickey didn’t have enough time to say fuck off when Debbie shoved her phone in Mickey’s face. Mickey grabbed her wrist to pull it back and let out an annoyed breath.  The video was showed some person painting something while a cheesy song played; Mickey was about to say something about it being dumb when the painting showed a girls nude that she took and painted. Mickey made a noise of acknowledgement as Debbie moved the phone away. “It's so cool; girls drawing their nudes.” Mickey rolled his eyes and went back to eating his cereal. 

“Why are girls doing that?” Liam voices as Debbie puts her phone in her pocket as she kisses Franny’s head. “Because it's powerful for girls to take power in their bodies.” Liam nods as he eats his toast. “If you say so; seems like a waste of time. Just send the damn picture and get over with it.” Mickey says as he finishes off the milk. Debbie stares at Mickey; one eyebrow raised. 

“Your saying if Ian painted a nude picture of himself and gave it to you; you wouldn’t hang that shit on the wall above the tv?” Mickey stares at Debbie as she grabs Franny. “Taking Franny to the store with me.” 

Liam had decided to go see V and Kev kids as Deebie and Franny went to the store and Carl was doing whatever the fuck he does as Ian was at work. Mickey was sitting on the couch with a beer watching some dumb sitcom on tv as he kept thinking back to the video that Debbie showed him. He didn’t understand it at all but he wasn’t exactly straight so that’s probably why he didn’t get it. 

He wasn’t going to lie; If Ian gave him a painting of his nine inches Mickey would probably laugh at him but would keep it safe. Mickey wondered what Ian would do if he gave him a painting of his nudes. Would Ian laugh in his face? Knowing Ian and his soft sensitive shit; he probably hangs it up in their room and gives it a kiss every morning. Mickey rolls his eyes at that idea and gets up; walking into the kitchen and getting another beer; the idea rolling around in Mickey’s head. 

Two days later; Mickey had Franny in a shopping cart as he walked around; the cart was filled with frozen pizzas and beer. Also some pop tarts and some other foods and snacks. Franny was sitting in the cart as Mickey walked down the art isle. Mickey grabbed some more crayons for Franny as he saw the paints and a canvas. The idea was still in his head as he let out a breath.  Mickey grabbed some small canvas and some medium sized canvas; he grabbed a pack of paint brushes and then some paints. Saying to himself they were for Franny but he knew that was a lie. 

Coming home; Mickey put a frozen pizza in the oven as Franny was sitting in the living room with Liam; coloring with her new crayons as Carl walked into the kitchen and saw the paints; raising an eyebrow. “Theses for Franny?” Mickey looks at him; “yeah.” Carl picks up the paint; “Debbie is going to go crazy if these end up on the walls.” “it's not gonna happen and if it does; who cares? Just fucking walls.” 

Carl shrugs as he grabs a beer and walks back into the living room. Mickey grabs the arts and crafts shit he bought and goes upstairs; walking into his and Ian’s room as he hides the stuff in the closet under his duffle bag as he closes the closest door. 

Mickey and the rest of the bunch started setting the table when Ian walked in; “hey.” Ian ruffles Franny’s hair as he walks over to the kitchen and wraps an arm around Mickey’s waist; “Hey.” Mickey smiles as he looks at him; “hey.” Ian leans down and kisses him as Mickey smiles and kisses him back.  Mickey wraps an arm around his neck as he deepens the kiss; Ian moans against Mickey’s lips as he uses his other hand to cup Mickey’s cheek. “Hey! No dry humping at the dinner table.” Ian pulls away and opens his eyes, looking at Debbie and Carl. “fine..” Ian looks at Mickey; “later.” Mickey lets go of Ian; licking his lips as he watches Ian help set the table. “Can’t wait.” 

Mickey had said bye to Ian as he had work again; Mickey was in the bedroom as he had all the paint and shit out on the bed; Mickey had sketched out the picture on the canvas as he had his tongue out; concentrating on the sketch. 

After finally finishing sketching; Mickey poured out the colors on a piece of cardboard; he dipped a fine point brush in red paint as he started painting. 

Mickey would never call himself an artist; but he did pick up drawing in juvie and the two stunts in prison; he put himself into learning more about drawing and shading bullshit; so he had a good idea on how to do things. Mickey paused as he cracked his knuckles and dried off some brushes as he dipped them in some other colors and went back to painting and shading. 

Mickey was sitting on the bed;biting at his nails as he waited for Ian to come in he had finished the painting and waited for it to dry as he let out a breath and grabbed his pack of cigarettes, he pulled out one and put it his mouth; lighting it up as he inhales it; the tobacco and nicotine filling his lungs as he exhales it. Ian walks in and shuts the door; “open a window Mick.” Ian walks over and opens a window as Mickey sighed; “forgot.” Ian frowns at the forehead; “you alright? Been acting odd since I got home.” Mickey lets out a breath as he reaches under the pillows and pulls out the canvas; “here.” Ian sits down on the bed and grabs the canvas; he lets out a breath as he stares at the painting. 

It was of Mickey on his knees; legs spread apart and it showed everything. The body was painted with red, yellow, green and blue like a tie dye effect and the background was black. Ian kept staring at it as Mickey continued to smoke his cigarette; the silence from Ian made him more nervous as he let out a breath. “Its fucking weird; just give it to me.” 

Mickey reaches for it as Ian moves it from his reach and looks at him; “I love it.” Mickey swallows the lump in his throat. “This must have taken some time to do...It's really amazing.” Mickey bites his thumb nail again. “It took about 3 to four hours to do. I had to take some breaks so..” Ian smiles and looks at it again. “What made you do this?” Mickey lets out a breath; “Debbie showed me some dumb video of a girl painting her nudes and...i thought about doing it.” Ian looks at him and smiles; “I’m glad she did; I’m gonna hang it up in our room.” 

Mickey rolled his eyes; “I figured you would.” Ian smiles and scoots closer to Mickey; “thank you.” Mickey shrugs, “it's nothing.” “it means more than you think.” Ian leans in and Mickey meets him as they kiss. 

Ian pulls away and lets out a breath; “I love this painting but is there anyway I can..see this in 3D?” Mickey chuckles as he puts out his cigarette. “I think that can be arranged.” Ian smiles and kisses Mickey again, cupping his cheek as Mickey slips his hand under Ian’s shirt. 


End file.
